Island God
by DarkWhiteRedRose11
Summary: Edward living on a uncharter island, where the locals making him a god. What happens when Bella washes up on the shore. Normal pairing. Mature rating for language, some violence, lime and maybe lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone and thank you for take time to read my first story on Edward and Bella. Please be kind and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight that belongs to Stephanie Meyers.

Now on to the story.

_Bored_ I thought as I sat, in the high uncomfortable chair; with a boned necklace and a boned headdress. I can't believe I'm in this position. I spent 2 years hiding and suddenly I'm worshiped by the people on this Island.

They think I'm a god, which to a normal person would be _so cool_. _NOT_ I'm always I have guard when I'm in the village, I have also found to make appearance when something important is discuss or made. Even though I only understand half of what their saying, you may wonder why they think I'm a god to it in simple terms.

I'm vampire I have inhuman speed and strength, I sparkle in the sunlight which I absolutely despise and I drink blood. I prefer animal to human, it reminds me that I was human once it also lets me eat human food to some degree. So here I am again sitting on the chair surveying the gathering that happening.

The island is unmarked and unknown to the world and so are the people. Who are primitive and smell afoul. The men wear fur shorts, I guess you could call them that, and the leaders carry large staffs. The women wear fur bras and skirts down to their knees. They are fairly toned and good hunters; men and women both. They can also be somewhat clean.

They fear me as they should, I accidently found them when I smelt pure blood human blood and of course the monster inside me took over and I show up suddenly in the middle of a sacrifice. Where a girl no older than fourteen was on alter with her wrist cut not deep enough to kill but could cause her to bleed to death.

I growl angry and quickly healed the girl with my venom. The villagers screamed as I turn to the man who had cut the girl. I lunged at him and drained him dry. I dropped the man unceremoniously on the ground and wiped the blood off my face. I stood between the girl and the villagers.

What happened next surprised me; _they bowed_. _All_ of them bowed, even the children. I looked around and thought, _What the fuck? I just killed one of the leaders and they are bowing at me?_ I turned to the girl I just saved and helped her off the ground, looking into her mind as I did.

Oh, I forget to mention that I can read minds at will thankfully, it took awhile to learn but it was worth it. Anyway what I saw was that they were sacrificing her to please their gods, heist why they think I'm one. So the leaders think that I chose this girl to be my vassal, to come get me when I was needed and to be present if I could not or would not be found. _What did I just get myself into?_

As I remember how I got stuck in this situation, I saw something interesting Rivka, that is my vassal's name. I found that out after learning some of her language and teaching some English to her. She was thinking of a young man, by the name of Reuel. I realized then that my young friend was in love, since I had seen that look on my siblings' faces before.

I smiled lightly. Rivka was now seventeen and had become a very pretty young woman and able, in this village, to become a wife and mother, but since she was _chosen by me_ she was to be pure until _I_ saw it right for her to bare my future vassal or protector at least that's what the leaders of the village told her.

I looked for Reuel and I saw into his mind. He actually wanted to protect Rivka from me. Seeing as he saw me as a powerful god and feared what I do if I realized Rivka was a woman. I smiled at him showing my fangs. He shudders but held his ground.

He was one of the best hunters in the village, he was kind to women and respected the leaders. I would be happy to give my friend to this young man that she wanted. I turned to Rivka who was sitting next to me in a _cushioned_ chair a little lower than mine.

"Rivka, do feel ready to have a family and be a wife?" I asked in English so only she would understood, as the leaders thought I was speaking in _the god's tongue_. Her eyes shifted quickly to Reuel then to me and nodded. I smiled and gave her a little patted on her head.

I left my chair, stopping the meeting in it tracks, and walk up to Reuel. He bowed but keeps his eyes on me. I smirked, _I liked this guy_. He reminded me of a smaller Emmett but less built.

"Come." I said in their tongue as I walked back to Rivka. I held my hand out to her and then placed it in Reuel's. "I choose that Reuel to protector Rivka and to have bare the next vassal or protector for me." I declared loudly for the entire village to hear.

The leaders looked at me with a look of terror on their faces, all of them thinking what is our honorable god doing giving away his precious and treasured vassal at another man.

The eldest of the leader spoke, "Great and Honorable God, why do you choice this boy to have the hand of your most treasure daughter."

I turn my head towards him, and reply simple "Because I choose to." _Knowing _that none of leaders will try to challenging me, I continue. "Let my choose pair become one." With that the _wedding _ceremony started.

My vassal was change into a white floor length dress with one shoulder strap; a simple flower was pinned to the strap keeping it up. It was what my sister Alice called an a-aline that fitting her small frame nicely, and brown slipper. Her protector was in brown pants and white vest and brown leather boots only wore for special occasion.

The ceremony start with the leaders in a semi circle and the couple in standing in front of them, I was behind the leaders. The leaders from each tribe presented them with a gift symbolizing their blessing, they the eldest leader stepped up. To begin the words to bind them as man and wife, after words were spoken the couple kissed and village cheer. Then I stepped forward give them both rings, and told them to put it on each other's left hand on their ring finger, then kissed again.

Later then evening

Rivka POV

I smiled, sitting on the beach looking at the man that I now call husband, after we gave each the gift to strength our bond before we actually became one. I was nervous being pure worried that the act would painful and the village women gossip to me as then help me getting dressed. I lean towards Reuel happy that my friend and village god Eward gave him. I look toward the sea and was a woman floating toward us on a raft with long brown hair.

I gasp oh no cried run toward the woman.

There you have it my first chapter on my story please review and tell what you think.

DWRR11.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I finely finished Chapter 2 I had somewhat of a writer's block. I also need to a beta so if in anyone is interested PM, please. I appreciate all the followers and favorites

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Twilight they belong to Stephanie Meyer, any characters that I create are mine and only available if asked.

Now on with the story:

Rivka POV

"Oh No," I gasped and cried running towards the woman. Reuel ran ahead and lifted the woman out of the water and brought her to where we're sitting.

"Is she breathing" I asked nervously as I watch Reuel propped her up and checked for any injures.

"Yes, dearest one." He replied calmly, placing his hands on my shoulders to console me. I sat down next to her and notice she look like me; long brown hair, small frame not a hunter by any standard, she started awaking up and open her big brown eyes, unlike mined which are green. I also saw that she had the same cloth as Ewar expect, hers are torn and damaged.

"Where am I" she asked hoarsely as she coughed by some water in language that Ewar taught her. I answered my home, my name is Rivka and this is my husband Rivka I replied in the same tongue. Strangely the woman eyes shifted to the rings that Ewar gave me and Reuel for our gifts.

"Bella." She answered more strongly. She looked at my husband "thank you for saving me." He nodded though didn't understand her.

"Dearest one, we have to tell the villagers about her." He told me.

"No, go get Great and Honourable God Ewar," I told him hastily know that he didn't, like not reporting to the leaders but would not question the vassal of our god. Reuel nodded and ran into the trees. I hope that Ewar want to be found today.

Edward POV

As I walk through the forest, I thought about how happy Rivka looked when she married Reuel. When I smelled Reuel and the most delicious aroma I have smelled in my 109 years on this earth. I waited until I saw Reuel running to me, standing there until he saw me and he stopped to catch his breath.

I took the time to look into his mind and saw what caused the scent and saw a mysterious, long, brown haired beauty. I was surprised that I wanted to growl when I saw Reuel carrying this unknown beauty in his arms for a while. I waited for Reuel to be ready so I could meet this beauty myself and ask where she came from.

The back was interesting Reuel, was quite but his mind was giving me a headache, he was worried about Rivka and leaving her alone with the woman he pulled from the water. He also was wondering why she ask to me get and not tell the leaders. I waited to tell him that not telling the leaders was a good thing to do, but I don't trust him enough to let him know that I can read minds.

The scent was getting stronger I felt my venom pool in my mouth I swallow quickly, thinking I have better control then that. Reuel start running towards the opening in the trees and he disappeared from my sight. I ran at a human paced and saw Rivka being embrace by Reuel sitting beside them was the woman.

More beautiful in person like and angel, I wonder what happen to her and how she came to this island. I sat down beside her careful not to breathe in the luscious appeal scent. I learn her name from Rivka in their language was pronounced it Belli I was curious how close it was.

I calmly look at her, noticing the curious look in her big brown eyes looking at me I realize that her mind was silent I couldn't hear anything.

"May I have your name Miss." I ask formally, she blushed and made her look adorable.

"Bella, and yours," She replied shyly, Bella beautiful perfect I thought.

"Please to meet you Bella, I'm Edward." I said taking her hand, kissed it as a gentleman would do and was reward with her blushing again. "Tell how does and young lovely woman like you doing on this island." She looked at me hesitate then began to tell me her story.

Next Chapter Bella POV what do you think happened to review and I'll tell you or change it for the most interesting theory. I know I'm switching POV but it easier for the story. Mostly are Edward and Bella POV from now on with some Rivka it need. Please follow, favorite and of course review.

Bye all,

DWRR 11


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with another chapter **

**Remember most of this chapter is in Bella POV and how she washed on Edward's island. If any events or scenarios don't make any sense, I'm apologize but it's the only way to make this story work.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Twilight they belong to Stephanie Meyer, any characters that I create are mine and only available if asked.**

**Now on with Island God**

_Flashback about one month before the Island_

Bella POV

I'm so excited I get to go on an expedition with 10 other students who show interest in the biology of predators in the Rain Forest. It only happens every 5 years and students must maintain G.P.A of 3.5, lucky I excel in biology. The expedition is all long summer and if I impress the teacher I can get into Dartmouth with full scholarship to any science program they have.

My names is Bella, I'm 18 years old. I am very fair-skinned, with long, straight, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I have a heart-shaped face with a wide forehead with a widow's peak, large, wide-spaced eyes, prominent cheekbones, a thin nose and a narrow jaw with a pointed chin. My lips are a little out of proportion, a bit too full for my jaw line. My eyebrows are darker than my hair and more straight than they are arched. I'm five foot four, slender but not at all muscular, and I weigh about 115 pounds. I also have stubby fingernails because I have a nervous habit of biting them and I blush very easily which irritates me.

We are studying in South America near the Amazon rain forest, we were observing the behaviours of large predators, like black panthers, tigers, and jaguars. Which I find very satisfying understanding how they hunted and lived, how they differ from each other. We all became close friends in only a month , which was good since we had two more months to go.

As I said a month has passed and the teacher finally convinces his colleague into letting us study ocean predators in his glass bottom boat. Which apparently is a rare thing for him to do, it's not a tourist boat that could seat 40 some people, he made out of his motor boat. On the sonar he place in water, it showed some sharks had been swimming around for a couple of days. This was great because sharks would perfect predators to start with.

They were majestically gliding through the water not caring about anything. I was in a trance watching these creatures that I wasn't paying any attention to anything else. I didn't notice the clouds getting dark or my teacher panicking because we're to off shore until lightning struck the boat causing a fire near the engine.

Unfortunately a wave come as I was about to jump off the burning and pushed me overboard, the water was pushing me against the boat. The people on the boat were trying hard to pull me back on broad. Thunder cracked and rain started pouring, seconds later lightning struck the boat again, this time on the tarp above the class. I screamed and tried to warn the class, as i watch in horror as, the tarp above them fell in burning and the polls once holding them up trapped them. The colleague, who was stopping the engine fire, tried to help the class but the polls were ripping the boat apart and the colleague's foot got caught under the poll he was trying to lift.

The waves were fierce and it was hard to keep my head above the water, lucky the sharks vanished when the lightning struck which made me less nervous. I was scared, the boat and the class were all dead and at bottom of the sea. I tried to remember which way the shore was but I was so frighten and cold that I couldn't see through the rain. I saw a piece of the boat floating towards me. I grabbed it and held on, trying to stay above surface.

I held on as hard as I could when I felt something hit me, making me blackout into an unconscious state as I was floating out to sea. I started coming to noticing that I was propped up a tree, there was a girl looked like me excepted tan and build, standing in front of me.

"Where am I?" I asked hoarsely as coughed up some water.

The girl answered in a thick accent. "Mi home, mi name Rivka and this mi husband Reuel." My eyes shifted to their left hands and saw rings.

"Bella." I answered more strongly. She looked at Rivka's husband. "Thank you for saving me." He nodded though I don't think he understood me, he looked at Rivka and began to speak to her in a language that I didn't know. I saw that Rivka didn't like what he said and told him something mostly likely to get help because he was running into the trees.

"Where is he going," I asked calmly.

"To git halpe" Rivka replied.

I heard rustling near the trees next me and saw Reuel come through them running he fell to the ground grabbed Rivka and hugged her it looked like he'd never let he go. I heard more rustling and saw another man; my mouth drop, he was tall at least 6'1" maybe 2 had mess short bronze hair, golden eyes that seem to be looking start at me. He was wearing a vest like Reuel except it was black and no shirt underneath, I could see a six pack chest. He was wearing jeans that were cut off at the knee showing muscular legs, there was something dangerous about him that drew me in more. He sat down next almost cautious i was curious on how he got here and what he was to the people living here.

"May I have your name Miss." He asks formally, I blushed wow his voice is like honey, sweet and savory at the same time.

"Bella, and yours," I replied shyly,

"Please to meet you, Bella, I'm Edward." He said taking my hand, kissed it as a gentleman would do I blushing again. "How does a young, lovely lady like you become beached on this island?" I looked at him, hesitate then began to tell my story.

_End of Flashback_

"That's how I landed on this island." I let out a deep sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter **

**Now on with Island God**

******Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Twilight they belong to Stephanie Meyer, any characters that I create are mine and only available if asked.**

**Edward POV**

"That's how I landed on this island." She let out a deep sigh. I listened eagerly to her, to see if I could read her mind, but it was still silent. When she finished, I was speechless and impressed with this fragile looking woman, and how strong she was after all that happened to her.

"All you been through, I'm impressed how strong and brave you are. How you survived the tragedy that happen to you." She blushed at the complements I gave; I thought that was curious; she must not be used to getting compliments. How could someone not shower her with praise? This beauty deserved to live life like a queen and no less.

Her scent was intoxicating but also very calmly and not being able to read her was frustrating, hearing thoughts from Rivka and Reuel made me realize that this was supposed to be the wedding night. I turn to Rivka who was still embraced by Reuel.

"Rivka, go home it your wedding night. Be with your husband." I suggested in English. Reuel looked at me frustrated that he didn't understand me. I looked back at him and told him to honor the vow he made with Rivka. He blushed at the thought. He was just as innocent as Rivka. Good that means he won't stray. I saw that the poor boy was nervous, scared that he might hurt her and I might hurt him.

"Reuel be an honorable husband and go be with your woman, I give my blessing" Reuel then bowed and pledged his service to act as my bodyguard and to keep the woman he'd safe from any harm. Then the newlyweds disappeared into the trees and I turned my attention back to Bella, who was watching the trees where the couple disappear into.

"They seem very happy with each other, I'm curious to how Reuel seemed to fear and respect you. Rivka seemed to respect and care for you as a sister would a brother." She said. _Very observant_, I thought.

"Rivka is like a sister to me and Reuel is her husband. He is a warrior and a hunter for the village, he doesn't like change." I explained watching her face show what she was thinking. I almost didn't want to read her mind.

"Did you teach her how to speak English because she's quite good?" She told me, my pride glowed and so did my ego. She was enchanting. I so realized the sun would be going down soon and the predators not as dangerous as me but they are too my Bella. I smiled inside I liked calling her my Bella, but I had to put that thought away for later.

"Miss. Bella, we must be getting to my home the sun going down and danger comes out in the night." I informed her while getting up from the ground and holding out my hand for her. She took my hand and I feel a shock go through our hands. She quickly took her hand back when she stood firmly on her feet. _Stupid_, I thought, _I have freezing cold hands and should have told her_.

"Sorry Miss. Bella, I have a condition where my body is colder than others." She looked at me suspiciously, but didn't say anything. "Let's getting going, I have some clothes you can change into." I tell her, her eyes light up when I mention clothes. She started to walk where Rivka and Rueul went I followed closely. She stopped when the path came to three ways. She moved to the most used path on the left. I stopped her, shaking my head and walked towards the centre trail. It was overgrown and the ground was rough, I looked at her.

"Watch your step the terrain is difficult to walk on. I won't let you fall. I'll beside you the whole time." I held my hand out for her, She took it and we made our way careful thought the forest. She stumbled a couple of times; but I was there to catch her. It took awhile for us to get to the mountain that held my home. I checked while we walked to make sure none of the villagers wandered off.

"Edward where is your home?" Bella asked looking around, I smiled and looked up.

"Up there." I told her, I moved to the base of the mountain, where moss-like plants cover the whole side of it. I moved some of it to show stairs that I crave into it and lead Bella up; covering the stairs again as we went. When we reach the top, there was a plateau and a cave far to the left a steam in front; it had been made by a waterfall further away. I walked Bella to the cave. The hidden door I made was blended well with the landscape, that you'd only notice it even if you were looking for it.

Inside the cave was cozy; there was a fire pit to the right where tools were lined up neatly. A table and chair were up against the wall near the entrance. To left was a sitting area complete with all the modern furniture like; brown leather couch, matching loveseat and an armchair but no TV. There are books on built in shelves. A huge curtain separated the bedroom which had a suspended king size bed that I gotten from the mainland. To the left of the bed, were built shelves that held clothes.

"Through the curtain and to the left is the closest. You should find some female clothes in there." Bella walked through the curtain and a moment later she came out in an outfit that was a lot like the one Rivka wore. I was surprised how well they fit on her, how they clung to her body.

"Why do you have women clothing?" Bella asked; drawing my attention away from her body.

"Rikva sometimes stay here. " I replied.

"What is Rivka to you?" She asked, suspiciously. I thought for a moment trying to think the best and possible reason for it.

"Well the villagers here are private and undiscovered by the modern world. So when I sailed here they thought I was a god and Rivka was being sacrifice that day. The villagers think that she my vassal and only she knows where I live. Well now you do." I explained watching her face carefully; by her expression she didn't believe some of what I told her.

"So why are you still here?" She asked.

"I like the remoteness and being one with Mother Nature." I tell her which is somewhat true.

"I understand that." She muttered looking around my home.

"I'll sleep on the couch and you can take the bed." I glare at her. "Don't bother arguing with me, I have four siblings and always win." _BUT, I can read their minds so I have a huge advantage._ I thought.

"Lucky, I'm an only child." She looked sad; I wanted to hug her; than her scent would be all around me. Bad idea.

"Sometimes I wish I was one." I looked at her face with a readable expression. "Don't get me wrong I love my family I wouldn't want anyone else, I just wanted privacy and so I moved here."

"I understand." She yawned, causing me smiled.

"Go to bed, you need the rest from what happen today." I told her; she yawned again and walked into the bedroom, minutes later her breath became even telling me she was asleep.

**Well until next time please Review; if you spot any errors please PM me. Thanks for reading.**

**Bye All,**

**DWRR11**


End file.
